Sederhana
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Hari kelahiran tak harus selalu dirayakan dengan mewah, cukup dengan sederhana saja. Siapa sangka, dari semua orang yang mengingat dan merayakan ulang tahun Midori Nagamasa, Matsuoka Masamune lah yang berhasil mengajarkan arti dari kesederhanaan tersebut. [A birthday fic for Midori]


_Hari kelahiran tak harus selalu dirayakan dengan mewah, cukup dengan sederhana saja. Siapa sangka, dari semua orang yang mengingat dan merayakan ulang tahun Midori Nagamasa, Matsuoka Masamune lah yang berhasil mengajarkan arti dari kesederhanaan tersebut._

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Aoharu x Kikanjuu © NAOE**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **Special for Midori Nagamasa's birthday (2016)**

.

.

Musim dingin nyaris mencapai penghujung. Meski demikian, hawa dingin masih menyelimuti negara-negara empat musim; Jepang salah satunya. Agaknya tak mengherankan jika pada pukul delapan malam jalan raya sudah tak begitu ramai dengan hiruk-pikuk warga yang meramaikan kota pada musim-musim lain. Sejak musim dingin menyapa, mereka lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di kediaman masing-masing, menghangatkan diri di depan perapian, atau hanya sekadar berlindung di bawah selimut tebal.

Di salah satu ruangan apartemen kecil yang tak cukup jauh dari pusat kota, seorang pemuda yang mengabaikan hawa dingin yang menyusup masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka, terlihat tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan mata terfokus kepada sebuah kalender di tangan kanannya—sedangkan tangan kiri sibuk mengantarkan sebatang rokok menyala ke bibirnya, kemungkinan besar untuk menjaga agar tubuhnya tetap hangat.

Hembusan napas kasar darinya membuang kepulan asap rokok dalam satu hentakan, membuatnya menari sesaat di udara sebelum menghilang tanpa jejak. Lantas pemuda tersebut menoleh menatap jendela dengan tirai yang melambai-lambai seorang memanggilnya untuk segera menutup jalur angin untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan—namun lagi-lagi ia mengabaikannya. Sebab dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu persoalan yang perlu penyelesaian sesegera mungkin.

Persoalan mengenai tanggal 29 Februari.

Dua puluh sembilan Februari bukan hanya sebuah tanggal langka yang hanya hadir pada tahun kabisat, namun juga merupakan sebuah hari yang sudah lama ditunggu kehadirannya oleh seorang Matsuoka Masamune. Namun sayang, ketika hari yang hanya datang empat tahun sekali ini sudah berada di depan mata, hanya gelisah yang bersarang dalam pikirannya.

.

.

 _ **Sederhana**_

.

.

Jika hatimu adalah gunung berapi, bagaimana mungkin kamu mengharapkan bunga untuk tumbuh mekar?

Mungkin pepatah tersebut tepat untuk menggambarkan bagaimana kondisi Masamune saat ini. Mencari sebuah ide untuk membahagiakan seseorang di saat hatinya masih menyimpan amarah dan kekesalan terhadap orang tersebut, tentunya hampir mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Sang surya telah menyapa dunia, perlahan terbit dari ufuk timur untuk kembali mengemban tugasnya menyinari galaksi. Pemuda bersurai pirang dengan mata biru secerah langit musim panas tak berawan serta paras tampan yang serta merta mampu menarik perhatian kaum hawa itu sama sekali tak memejamkan matanya barang sedetik pun sejak semalam. Kantung yang membayang di bawah kedua matanya menunjukan keperluan tubuhnya untuk tidur, namun otak yang terus-menerus berpikir tanpa henti, bak menyelesaikan soal dengan rumus-rumus yang rumit, membuat tubuhnya tak mampu beristirahat.

Persoalan sepele bagi kebanyakan orang, namun rumit bagi Masamune.

Tanggal 29 Februari merupakan tanggal kelahiran salah satu kenalannya—atau lebih tepatnya disebut kawan lamanya, penyelamatnya, yang kini merupakan rivalnya. Persoalannya kini adalah apa yang harus Masamune lakukan untuk menyambut hari yang hadir hanya pada tahun kabisat tersebut. Merayakannya, sekadar memberi ucapan selamat, atau hanya membiarkannya berlalu tanpa melakukan apa-apa, semalam penuh tak cukup untuk membuat keputusan.

Dalam hatinya masih terdapat amarah yang berkecamuk ketika ia mengingat nama Midori Nagamasa, di saat yang sama masih pula rindu bersenandung. Konflik internal tak ujung membuahkan hasil.

 _ **tok tok tok**_

Pintu apartemen terketuk, membangunkan Masamune dari lamunannya. Meletakkan kalender di nakas dekat tempat tidur, dengan terhuyung ia menuju pintu depan untuk membukanya.

"Selamat pagi, Matsuoka-san!"

Tachibana Hotaru, seorang gadis periang yang selama berbulan-bulan ia sangka sebagai laki-laki itu menyapanya dengan senyum mengembang di bibir.

Entah karena sinar mentari yang menghangatkan kulit, atau udara sejuk yang berhembus, atau mungkin karena sapaan dari Hotaru, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul begitu saja di dalam kepalanya.

"Hotaru, berikan aku nomor handphone Fujimoto Takatora!"

.

.

Tibalah hari yang telah ditunggu oleh pemuda yang bekerja sebagai host di salah satu host club di kotanya. Masamune kini berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dari kediaman Midori Nagamasa, sebuah kunci ia genggam erat di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kiri menenteng sebuah tas besar. Tak ia sangka meminjam kunci dari Fujimoto Takatora akan berjalan sedemikian mudahnya. Tak ada perdebatan, tak ada kecurigaan, kunci tersebut dengan mudahnya ia pinjamkan. Mungkin memang pria tinggi berambut putih itu memiliki hati yang baik, begitulah pemikiran Masamune setelah mendapat pertolongannya.

Setelah menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Masamune membuka pintu dengan menggunakan kunci di tangannya. Lantas ia membuka pintu dan menginjakan kaki ke dalam ruangan; semuanya ia lakukan dengan serba perlahan. Menurut informasi yang ia dapatkan, Midori saat ini sedang bekerja di rumah sakit seperti hati-hari biasa, dan akan kembali pukul sembilan malam nanti. Karena itulah Masamune berani menyusup masuk ke dalam, sebab jika sang penghuni sedang berada di dalam, mustahil Masamune berani menginjakan kaki.

Pandangannya melayang ke seluruh penjuru ruang tamu, begitu rapi dan bersih, juga wangi. Masamune terkagum, namun tak terkejut, karena ia memang sudah tahu bagaimana kebiasaan sang dokter anak—setidaknya saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam, Masamune mulai menjalankan rencananya.

Dibongkarnya tas besar yang sedari tadi menggelantung di tangan kirinya. Sebuah kotak besar ia letakkan di atas meja, kemudian peralatan lain akan ia siapkan pula. Ia akan menyelesaikan misinya ini sebelum matahari terbenam, kemudian ia akan meninggalkan tempat sebelum Midori kembali. Dengan demikian ia bisa merayakan ulang tahun Midori tanpa perlu bertemu langsung dengannya. Midori juga tak akan tahu siapa yang telah merayakan ulang tahunnya, karena Masamune tak akan meninggalkan jejak terkait kehadirannya. Midori tak akan tahu seseorang yang menyusup ke dalam kediamannya adalah Masamune.

Namun terkadang rencana tak dapat berjalan semulus perkiraan.

Sebab pada saat Masamune masih sibuk membersihkan ruangan dari segala peralatan yang dibawanya, bunyi pintu depan yang terbuka membuatnya kalang kabut.

.

.

Midori Nagamasa kini tengah berdiri di depan rumah sakit, siap untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sebuah tas besar terlihat di tangan kanan dan kirinya, yang berisi penuh dengan hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan oleh para kenalannya di rumah sakit. Para staff yang ia kenal juga telah mengatur jadwalnya sedemikian rupa sehingga Midori dapat meninggalkan rumah sakit dua jam lebih awal dari hari-hari biasanya. Sepertinya perlakuan yang sedemikian manis memang pantas didapatkan oleh dokter yang baik hati tersebut—setidaknya itulah yang tertanam di dalam pikiran sebagian besar staff rumah sakit, termasuk dokter koas Fujimoto Takatora dan suster bernama Akabane Ichi.

Salju tak lagi berjatuhan dari langit gelap karena sebentar lagi musim dingin akan berakhir, namun kala ia menghembuskan napas, uap masih mengepul di depan wajahnya.

"Midori-san!"

"Midori-sensei!"

Sang pria menoleh tatkala dua orang dengan suara yang sangat familiar memanggil namanya. Menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Fujimoto dan Ichi tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Nikmati sisa hari ini dengan beristirahat-ssu!" seru Fujimoto dengan wajah berbinar dihiasi dengan senyum lebar khasnya.

Kemudian terdengar Ichi yang mengomel karena tidak mendapatkan izin untuk pulang lebih awal sehingga tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk menemani Midori makan malam. Disahuti oleh Fujimoto, lantas terjadilah perang kecil-kecilan antara mereka berdua.

Midori hanya tertawa pelan sembari melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka berdua, sebelum melangkah ke parkiran untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sang dokter tidak habis pikir mengenai apa yang sebenarnya istimewa dari sebuah hari kelahiran. Semua orang memperlakukannya dengan manis yang baik, dengan porsi yang jauh lebih besar dari biasanya. Memberikannya begitu banyak ucapan dan hadiah, ia tak begitu menyukainya namun tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain menerima semuanya dengan senyuman dan membalas dengan ucapan terima kasih. Rupanya kesempatan untuk pulang lebih awal ia manfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya untuk menghindar dari semua staff rumah sakit.

Ketika ia tiba di kediamannya dan siap untuk masuk ke dalam, ia mendengar bunyi samar dari dalam. Mencurigakan tentu saja, karena yang biasanya masuk tanpa izin ke dalam kediamannya hanya Fujimoto dan seakarang pemuda itu masih berada di rumah sakit. Meski ia tahu terdapat sesuatu yang mencurigakan di dalam, ia tetap membuka pintu dengan tenang.

Begitu ia memasuki ruang tamu yang gelap, pendar cahaya terlihat dari ruang keluarga. Terlihat seperti cahaya yang dihasilkan oleh api. Kebakaran? Dengan cepat Midori meletakkan tasnya kemudian melangkah ke ruang keluarga. Pupil matanya mengecil ketika melihat sebatang lilin menyala di atas meja, menyinari sebuah kue kecil dan beberapa jenis makanan di sekitarnya.

Sebuah kejutan ulang tahun rupanya.

Senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya ketika sebuah nama melintas begitu saja di dalam pikirannya. Mata kelabunya mengendarkan pandang ke seluruh ruangan, mencari-cari tempat di mana sang 'pelaku' bersembunyi.

"Ini sebuah kejutan yang luar biasa," ucap Midori sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya, menimbulkan bunyi tepukan meski hanya satu kali. Ia melangkah ke arah dapur yang pintunya terbuka.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau tidak bersembunyi seperti itu..." Midori menarik gagang pintu dapur dan menemukan seseorang bersembunyi di baliknya. "…Masamune?"

Meski dalam gelap sekalipun, Midori dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut juga takut yang terbayang sempurna pada roman muka sang pemuda.

Kalang kabut dibuatnya, Masamune mencoba untuk berdalih. "M-midori-san, aku tidak—"

Namun sepertinya Midori tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berdalih karena sebelum Masamune menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Midori menggenggam pergelangan tangan pemuda itu dengan erat sehingga membuatnya meringis, lantas menariknya ke ruang keluarga. Nadi yang berdenyut cepat di penggelangan tangan Masamune dapat Midori rasakan, dan membuatnya menyeringai puas.

Mereka berdua kini berdiri di dekat meja yang telah Masamune tata dengan sedemikian rupa. Sebuah kue kecil dengan lilin kecil yang tertancap di atasnya namun belum menyala, dengan beberapa jenis makanan yang mengitari, serta sebatang lilin yang menyala di bagian tengah meja.

"Kau yang menyiapkan semua ini, Masamune?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya telah ia ketahui jawabannya, ia lontarkan kepada pemuda yang mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman erat Midori.

Masamune tak menyiapkan alasan apapun untuk berdalih, sebab ia pikir rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Ia sama sekali tidak menyiapkan apapun jika seandainya rencananya tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Terlalu lama terdiam untuk merangkai kata, rupanya menguras habis kesabaran yang dimiliki oleh Midori. Dalam satu hentakan, Midori mendorong Masamune ke dinding ruangan, menyebabkan punggung sang pemuda beradu dengan dinding yang dingin, menimbulkan sensasi elektrik menjalar di tulang belakangnya.

"Masamune…" Midori merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Masamune yang mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak meringis kesakitan. "Jawab pertanyaanku," bisiknya dengan suara rendah dan penuh perintah.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang tersisa, Masamune membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab sembari menatap mata Midori yang tak terlalu jelas ia lihat oleh kerena minimnya pencahayaan. "A-aku yang menyiapkan…semuanya, M-midori-san."

Meski dalam gelap sekalipun, Masamune dapat menangkap lengkungan di bibir Midori yang entah merupakan sebuah seringaian atau sebuah senyuman, namun rasanya kemungkinan kedua terdengar mustahil untuk terwujud.

Meski yang seharusnya menjadi fokus utama dari perayaan ini adalah kue dan makanan di atas meja, namun rupanya kehadiran Masamune jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan itu semua. Hadiah-hadiah yang ia terima dari rekan-rekannya di rumah sakit pun ia telantarkan di dekat pintu masuk. Midori tahu betul seberapa besar trauma yang ia berikan kepada Masamune sampai-sampai untuk melihat matanya saja Masamune memerlukan keberanian yang besar. Midori ingat betul betapa ia sering menyakiti Masamune secara sengaja dalam maksud yang tak akan ia bongkar sebelum saatnya tiba.

Keberanian dari Masamune kecilnya untuk datang ke kediamannya, niat tulusnya untuk merayakan ulang tahun dari seseorang yang telah mengkhianatinya, sedikit banyak berhasil menyentuh bagian terdalam dalam diri Midori Nagamasa. Sebut saja ia seorang sadis yang menikmati penyiksaannya terhadap orang lain, tetap saja ia seorang manusia yang memiliki perasaan. Bukan berarti ia akan seketika menghentikan permaianannya dan perannya dalam hidup Masamune, namun biarlah hari ini saja ia memisahkan diri dari segala kebiasaan.

Meski saklar lampu berada begitu dekat hingga dapat dijangkau dari tempatnya berdiri, Midori tak berniat untuk menekannya. Pendar cahaya lilin yang tak cukup untuk menerangi seluruh ruangan, menyirami paras Masamune membuatnya terlihat lebih menawan di mata kelabu Midori.

Bagi Midori, ulang tahun tak pernah terasa semenyenangkan ini.

Bagi Masamune, merayakan ulang tahun seseorang tak pernah terasa semendebarkan ini.

"Bukankah ada sesuatu yang sepatutnya kau ucapkan saat merayakan ulang tahun seseorang?" tanya Midori, seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Masamune, cukup dekat hingga setiap hembusan napas Midori dapat Masamune rasakan menyapu permukaan kulitnya.

Semula Masamune tak menangkap maksud Midori, atau lebih tepatnya dirinya terlalu panik menghadapi perlakuan yang Midori berikan sehingga tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih.

Dengan wajah Midori yang begitu dekat, genggaman di pergelangan tangannya yang semakin erat, Masamune memejamkan matanya erat dan melontarkan sebuah kalimat secara spontan,

"Selamat ulang tahun, Midori-san."

Ekspresi itu, suara itu, keberanian itu, Midori menyukai semuanya. Sebuah senyum merekah di bibir sang dokter, sayang sekali Masamune tak dapat melihat senyuman tersebut oleh karena kedua mata yang terpejam.

"Terima kasih, Masamune."

Ketika ucapan yang tak Masamune duga sama sekali menggapai gendang telinganya, kedua matanya terbuka lebar karena terkejut. Mungkinkah ia salah mendengar? Mungkinkah ia mulai berimajinasi sehingga otaknya merekayasa skenario di mana ia mendengar Midori mengucapkan terima kasih?. Belum sempat memikirkan lebih lanjut, didapatinya wajah Midori yang semakin mendekat—mengeliminasi jarak yang memisahkan.

Saat kedua bibir hampir bersentuhan, tubuh Masamune yang gemetar ketakutan dapat Midori rasakan dengan jelas.

Masih menjaga senyum tipis di bibirnya, dalam satu gerakan halus Midori mengecup kening Masamune sembari melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Masamune lantas menautkan jemari mereka.

Hari kelahiran tak harus selalu dirayakan dengan mewah, cukup dengan sederhana saja.

Kehadiran Masamune, kue dan makan malam yang ia siapkan, keberaniannya, niat tulusnya, ucapan selamat ulang tahun darinya, semuanya begitu sederhana.

Dan Midori kini menyadari, bahwa kebahagiaan itu pun sederhana,

sama seperti Masamune yang menyayanginya dan merindukannya dengan sederhana pula.

~FIN

A/N:

Otanjoubi omedetou, Midori Nagamasa!

Fanfic kedua di fandom AxK dan fanfic MidoMatsu pertama saya. Semoga dapat diterima oleh pembaca. Saya tahu betul karakter para tokoh di sini, terutama Midori tidak begitu sesuai dengan karakter aslinya. Tapi biarlah kali ini saja OTP saya ini bahagia~

This fanfiction is special for Midori Nagamasa and for my partner who plays Midori's character nicely. Happy birthday, **DualWinchester**.

29 Februari 2016,

Cerulean Canary.


End file.
